<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nighttime by Rubber_Radish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255997">Nighttime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubber_Radish/pseuds/Rubber_Radish'>Rubber_Radish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blackwell Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, No Spoilers, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, like it's really short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubber_Radish/pseuds/Rubber_Radish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a ghost really does gets lonely, sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nighttime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Felt compelled to write a little blurb. Here it is, in all its unedited glory. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet night. As quiet as it got for New York, anyway, through the thin walls of the apartment building. Red had had the courtesy to leave the curtains open for him, so he could spend his hours gazing out at the city skyline. Not that it made much of a difference. He could always phase his head out of the building regardless, but the gesture was sweet nonetheless. It made him feel human. As much of a human as he was, anyway.</p><p>Did ghosts really count as people? Remnants of people, sure. But he didn’t really have a body, couldn’t interact with anything in any meaningful way, couldn’t speak to anyone living who wasn’t Red.</p><p>Which wasn’t to say he <em> disliked </em> her, so to say. He just wasn’t really at a luxury for choice. And as far as mediums went, he could think of worse. Far, far, worse.</p><p>He was really the only thing she had, either. Despite the amount of times he’d tried to nag her to be more social, things would always end up the same way. Just the two of them, looking for lost spooks. Maybe that made him happy, to be special in some way. Maybe that was selfish.</p><p>Joey sighed, his nonexistent breath leaving no trace on the glass. He never realized how much time people spent asleep until he was dead. A third of his time, in front of this window. Luckily for him, being dead came with the added benefit of a terrible perception of time. A lot of days the sun would come back up before he’d even realize it.</p><p>Sometimes he thought it was fun to think up the most outlandish thing to tell her when she woke up.</p><p>‘You would not <em> believe </em> what went down outside last night. Did you know one of your neighbors is secretly a vampire?”</p><p>And she’d just roll her eyes, and grab her things.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Yeah. He could definitely think of far worse.</p><p>Almost without thinking, he floated toward the window, then through it.</p><p>It had been fun to test his limits at first. They weren’t very far, of course, and by now he was more than aware of what they were, but there had still been the minuscule thrill of exploration at the time.</p><p>On instinct, he took a deep breath into his ghostly lungs, longing for the sensation of cool air running down his windpipe he knew would never come. But it somehow never retracted from the beauty.</p><p>The sun was rising now, flickers of light illuminating the cityscape as he watched. The street lamps dimmed out, streets gradually filling with people on their morning commute.</p><p>It wouldn’t be long, now. He’d better head back inside.</p><p>It was only a few more minutes before he heard the sound of a door opening, a sleepy voice calling out.</p><p>“Good morning, Joey.”</p><p>“Good morning yourself, sweetheart.”</p><p>She yawned, lifting her glasses to rub her eyes. “Ready to head out?”</p><p>He nodded, grinning. “After you.”</p><p>Maybe being a spook was lonely sometimes. But at least for his sake, it never was for long.</p><p>“...Hey, Red,” he said as he followed her out the door. “You know what I saw last night?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>